


I'm your Sherlock

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will John & Mary's baby call Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Sign of the Three.  
> I started wondering what Baby Watson would call Sherlock and this happen.

 

 

 

 

Sherlock had just gotten back to his hotel in Edinburgh after solving a couple of cases when he got the text.

_Mary in labor. Come as soon as you can. JW_

Sherlock’s mind blanked for a moment. Why should he care if Mary was doing labor and why would John want him there? Then everything snapped into place. Mary was in labor. She was having the baby. He grabbed the bag he hadn’t bothered to unpack and ran from the room. Outside he flagged down a cab as he sent John a text.

_In Edinburgh. 5hrs. SH_

_Ok. See U then. JW_

Sherlock would have sworn that everyone around him was moving as slowly as they could. Traffic crawled, people got in his way, the train barely moved. Everything was conspiring against him getting to the hospital in London. He sat in his seat, trying not to scream his frustration as the countryside flew by. Sherlock had not realized how madding it could be waiting for a baby’s arrival. A human pregnancy could last anywhere from 37 to 42 weeks. Trying to figure out the exact time was impossible because the exact time of conception was not known. All the unknown factor had been driving Sherlock a bit mad and he had in turn been getting John‘s already frayed nerves so when the cases had come up in Edinburgh, he had gone and of course the moment he had left London, the baby had decided to come.  Sherlock though that was quite inconsiderate.

Sherlock pasted the crawling time running what facts about pregnancy he knew through his mind. Labor and delivery could take as long as 18 hours or be as short as 5 hours. Because this was Mary’s first baby, it was likely to take longer but that wasn’t guaranteed.  

Uhgg, still too many unknowns. Sherlock’s mind started to drift to the actual delivery then stopped, flat out refusing to remember the video he had watched on child birth. Next subject, all the things that could go wrong. Nope, not going there either. Mary was strong and healthy; nothing was going to go wrong.

Sherlock’s mind whirled, trying to find something to think about that wouldn’t send him into a total panic. What would his relationship with the child be? Mary had started calling him Uncle Sherlock but he wasn’t, he and John were not related; they were friends, best friends, so what did that make him to his best friend’s child?

The question was still dancing around in Sherlock’s mind when the train finally arrived in London. Sherlock ran through the station, pausing to stare at the long line at the cab stand. He’d have better luck on the street. He turned to go when a horn honked as a big black car pulled up in front of him. Sherlock yanked open the door and threw himself inside, silently thanking Mycroft. The car pulled away from the curb, cutting through London traffic like a hot knife through butter. 

In a short amount of time that had felt like ages, they pulled up to the hospital. Sherlock jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop and ran inside. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing he didn’t know where to go. He jumped when someone touched his arm and looked down at the person standing beside him.

“Maternity is this way, Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft’s assistant told him.

Sherlock followed her down the halls, his stomach churning. At the end of a quiet corridor they stopped.

“They are in there.” Sherlock’s guide told him. “Mother and child are fine.”

Child, so the baby was already here, Sherlock thought, the wait was over. He took a couple of deep breaths and walked through the door, stopping just inside at the perfect sight before him.

Mary was sitting up in bed with John sitting on the edge beside her. Both of them looked down at the blanket wrapped bundle in Mary’s arms with such open adoration on their faces that it took Sherlock’s breath away. He watched the little family for a moment and then turned to go, he would come back later. His movements must have caught John’s eye because he looked up and grinned.

“Oi, you, get in here.” he commanded.

Sherlock slowly walked over to the bed.

“What do you think, Uncle Sherlock?” Mary asked as she peeled the blanket back.

Sherlock gave a shake of his head at the honorific.

 "Not Uncle." he said as he looked down at the tiny, red, smooshed face and thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What then?" Mary asked.

He slowly reached out one finger and caressed a tiny cheek. The tiny fingers of one hand wrapped around it and held on. Sherlock’s heart beat wildly as he looked down at the newest addition to his life. Everything became clear he remembered the vow he had made at John and May’s wedding.

“Hello, littlest Watson,” he said, “I’m your Sherlock.” 

 


End file.
